


White lines and golden eyes

by cinnnamochi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Akaashi Keiji Needs a Hug, Angst, Anxiety, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Classical Music, Drug Addiction, Drug-Induced Sex, Drummer Bokuto Koutarou, Eventual Smut, Gay Sex, Homophobia, M/M, Misogyny, Overdosing, Panic Attacks, Romance, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Violinist Akaashi Keiji, i'll add more tags as story continues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnnamochi/pseuds/cinnnamochi
Summary: Akaashi Keiji is a classical violinist - an idol and inspiration for many aspiring musicians.To outsiders and fans Keiji looks like a perfect young man - his beauty and success being things many wish for. But what no one seems to notice is Keiji's constant destructive behaviour along with drug addiction he developed as a teen. But what happens when he crosses paths with a tall drummer with eyes of gold and ashy hair, who also seems to judge Keiji's life choices and his way of coping with world?A story about battles one faces through life and people he crosses paths with along the way.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	White lines and golden eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first posted work on ao3 - the plot is something I wanted to write for a long time.
> 
> The next and also the first real chapter will surely be much longer and I'll make sure to provide more info about our main protagonist.
> 
> I surely hope you'll love reading ''White lines and golden eyes'' as much as I loved writing it and coming up with the idea for it. Also, this chapter doesn't contain any triggering events but the following ones will so please don't read at all if any of the tags may trigger you (especially because they're very important for the plot).

# PROLOGUE

 _Silence_.

Silence is what Keiji wanted and craved the most. The complete absence of sound is what he _truly needed_ \- no talking, no whispers, no murmurs.

_A silent world would be beautiful._

He'd abandon his thoughts, his heartbeat and breathing with no second thoughts if there was even a possibility of feeling the complete silence for even a short period of time.

But silence was something almost unattainable for Keiji. A wish that couldn't come true, at least not in this life, not in this particular moment.

Delicate fingers gripped the frail violin strings to form correct notes as his right hand passionately moved the bow, gradually increasing the volume his fingertips produced. His hands formed sounds, each more melodic and sonorous than the previous. The wooden instrument was similar to a human voice, getting progressively more complex and fuller of emotion as time passed. Emotions as soft as cherry blossom petals sticking to your skin during the spring and as strong as the bitter taste of heartbreak and sorrow flowed through the auditorium, leaving people stunned by the insane amount of feelings the violin and her owner possessed, fully captivating variety of emotions composer wrote on the white sheets of paper almost few hundred years ago.

As the composition slowly but surely came to an end Keiji exhaled the large amount of oxygen that formed in his lungs, bringing his occupated right hand to his forehead and wiping off all the exhaustion and stress that took form in the droplets of sweat. 

Soon enough cheers and a round of applause erupted through the auditorium. 

_Too overwhelming. Too loud._

Everyone managed to bring themselves upon their legs, greeting Keiji with tearful eyes and wide smiles spreading down their lips, fully taking in the emotions Keiji and his violin interpreted.

Keiji bowed down as he gripped the neck of the violin and balanced it along with the bow in his right hand. The long and exhausting Violin Sonata No. 9 was finally over, allowing a few more shaky breaths to come out of his lungs.

The sound of the audience's hands clapping against one another, forming a sound of applause didn't waver down, not even once.

Keiji slowly backed away from the big stage along with his accompanist but the applause, the small talks and exchanged whispers from the crowd were still ringing in his ears, making his suit painfully tight against his chest, once again stopping him from breathing.

"Akaashi-sama you were astonishing back there." his accompanist approached him as she put her hand on Keiji's tense shoulder with a voice more sluggish than usual. "Accompanying you here, in front of all these people felt so surreal, it was really like a dream come true. If two years ago someone told me that I'd be able to stand on the same stage as you I wouldn't believe them. I'm very grateful for this opportunity Akaashi-sama. This really was a dream come true." she fixated her eyes on Akaashi's face.

Her hand was now trembling, the slick but strong fingers shaking both from the exhaustion and the anxiety which rose from the depths of her lungs. The tone of her voice was definitely more high-pitched than usual, much faster than just a minute ago as she repeated the same sentences, occasionally stuttering over the same repeated words.

"Yachi. You did great." he looked down at the exhausted younger girl as he gently put his hand on top of hers. "I'm sure being on a stage this big was a completely new experience but you managed to handle it like a professional.''

Those warm, brown eyes were full of sparks, glowing under the dimmed lights of the almost fully empty backstage as they stared back at him. The glinth of sweat that formed under her bangs made her look like she was a shiny star - producing light in the room with no warmth and only a few completely dimmed light-bulbs.

The hand underneath his stopped shaking, now covered by a thick layer of sweat forming because of the exhaustion combined with Akaashi's body warmth.

"Two years have passed since we've started working together and you're still looking at me like I'm some kind of Michaelangelo's statue. I'm not all that different from you nowadays Yachi." Akaashi smiled at Yachi as he withdrew his hand back to where it was.

Her exhausted expression was soon enough replaced by a delighted one, radiating Yachi's cheerful personality.

"You're still the person I admire the most Akaashi-sama." she smiled as a big warm smile appeared on her face, fully reaching her eyes that were almost closed, and Keiji offered one in return.

But his smile wasn't nearly as big and warm. The smile never reached his eyes.

The younger girl didn't seem to catch up on that though.

The room Akaashi found himself in was silent. There was no one besides himself standing in the spacious waiting room with a ceiling that was too far away from his reach, with no audible noises except the thin breaths coming out of Akaashi's lungs. But it was still _too loud_.

Few of the areas in the large musical theatre he performed in were only accessible to performers - and one of those areas was occupied by Akaashi himself. After completing his duties as a famous violinist he found himself in the waiting room. 

Walls were painted in a dark red color, maroon to be precise. They were almost unreachable to the pathetic humans who could only look up at them with their feet glued to the floor. The walls were decorated with colorful but dull baroque paintings framed in expensive gold, along with the vintage clocks and mirrors that were unevenly put all over the room, defying even gravity itself. With each step Akaashi took, the wooden floor made out of red and brown shades would start creaking and teasingly sending shivers down the sides of his neck. 

Akaashi stood in front of a full-length mirror as he abruptly turned his head to the left, cracking a few bones in his neck, unable to look at himself. Instead, he looked across the room to find a small window.

The dark blue sky complimented the city. Tokyo looked almost peaceful as skyscrapers and tall buildings emerged light strong enough to lighten up the waiting room he was in. Moon and the stars were out and looked as bright as ever, the full scenery looking like something the tall man would see in his dreams. The fog was plastered around the roads and residencies people lived in and he could perfectly sense how chilly and cold the February air outside was, mentally preparing himself for a walk to the car waiting for him, the fog finding its way behind the lenses of his glasses.

Just in the corner of the room, few meters away from the window Akaashi saw the source of loud sounds in his head.

The shiny violin had a teasing ring to the sound it produced and Akaashi could sense the fact that it was making fun of his sorrow and misery. The loud instrument continued screeching loudly and mocking his negative emotions.

''I hate you.'' Akaashi said and glared at the source of his unhappiness, the annoyingly loud and old violin that never shut up as he brought his face back to the mirror and fixating his glare at himself.

Loose and smooth deep brown curls worked their way down Akaashi's neck and cheekbones, shining because of the far city lights that made the night just a bit more bearable. His hair wasn't too short, nor was it too long - the kind of hair in which you'd unconsciously wrap your fingers if they were near because of how soft it appeared. But it was long enough to be acknowledged as a ''more feminine'' guy - which he had nothing against - except for the overwhelming feelings of anger for people who see hair length as something gender related, as if people would see him as a ''real man'', a masculine and macho guy if it was shorter. Thankfully, his hair was also long enough to go over his dark eyebrows, almost fully covering his long eyelashes and slanted, dark blue eyes that held a hint of grey in the middle. But Akaashi wasn't scared of people seeing the exceptionally rare color his eyes held.

He was more focused on covering the dilated pupils decorating his eyes.

Akaashi got dressed in a black dress shirt that was as silky and smooth as the satin sheets that decorated his monotone bedroom back in his house, its softness tickling the bare skin exposed underneath and exposing his sculpted collarbones. He tucked his shirt in the pants which were colored in the exact same shade of black as he crouched down to put on the shiny leather shoes that were tied tightly, making it hard for him to get his feet in them. Akaashi slowly started getting up before something managed to catch his attention.

A thin, white line of a powdery substance was spread over the small table made out of glass which stood right next to the mirror, just a bit away from the dark sofa he was sitting on while waiting for his performance. Next to the white powder stood a small plastic straw he used few minutes before. As he managed to distinguish what the substance was his eyes widened in shock. 

_He managed to miss a line._

Akaashi smiled as he glanced down at his euphoria - the only way he managed to enjoy the loud screeches and violent yelling that the instrument never stopped producing. The only way Akaashi was able to cope with the world that wasn't silent.

He crouched back down as the crack of knees abruptly bending traveled through the maroon room.

The short straw managed to quickly find it's way to the hand of person who left it there and as soon as it did, it was able to fit perfectly between the index finger and thumb of the blue-eyed man. Akaashi chuckled at himself as he brought the straw to his left nostril and slowly putting it on the table where the white line began, inhaling every last drop of the substance.

And to Akaashi those fifteen minutes of euphoria that the white powder would give him was _everything_ he needed and the best he could get.


End file.
